Recent technologies have enabled the indication of emotional attitudes of an individual, either human or animal, and linking them to one's voice intonation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,078,470 discloses means and method for indicating emotional attitudes of a individual, either human or animal, according to voice intonation. The invention also discloses a system for indicating emotional attitudes of an individual comprising a glossary of intonations relating intonations to emotions attitudes. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,917,366 discloses a computerized voice-analysis device for determining an SHG profile (as described therein, such an SHG profile relates to the strengths (e.g., relative strengths) of three human instinctive drives). Of note, the invention may be used for one or more of the following: analyzing a previously recorded voice sample; real-time analysis of voice as it is being spoken; combination voice analysis that is, a combination of: (a) previously recorded and/or real-time voice; and (b) answers to a questionnaire.
Emotional well-being is a term that links physical health to the emotional state of an individual. Mental and emotional well-being is essential to overall health. On the positive side, enhanced emotional well-being is seen to contribute to upward spirals in increasing coping ability, self-esteem, performance and productivity at work, meaningful contributions to ones community, and even longevity. Early childhood experiences have lasting, measurable consequences later in life; therefore, fostering emotional well-being from the earliest stages of life helps build a foundation for overall health and well-being. Anxiety, mood (e.g., depression) and impulse control disorders are associated with a higher probability of risk behaviors (e.g., tobacco, alcohol and other drug use, risky sexual behavior), intimate partner and family violence, many other chronic and acute conditions (e.g., obesity, diabetes, cardiovascular disease, HIV/STIs), and premature death.
Several systems for assessing and improving well-being have been presented. For example, EP patent No. 251,576 discloses a system and method for reducing the effects of negative emotional states by performing physiological measurements of a user with wearable. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,111 discloses a system for measuring subjective well-being by receiving data or input that reflects an individual's subjective well-being and creating trends with a correlation module adapted to correlate and compare subjective and/or objective data. None of the cited above patent appear to collect, store and analyze the received data. None of the cited above patent appear to configure collective emotional architecture of an individual based on ongoing activity analysis of three neurotransmitter loops, or SHG profile.
In light of the above, there is a long term unmet need to provide methods and system for implementing analysis of voice intonations as personal psychological tools by configuring a personal emotionbase to monitor one's physical, mental and emotional well-being, and subsequently significantly improve them.